Rebels With a Cause
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A small band of Rebels is strikingly similar to the early Christian church. Starring the Onderon rebels: Steela, Saw, Lux, Dono, and Hutch, along with St. Paul from the book of Acts. Inspired by an essay in Caleb Grimes' book *Star Wars: Jesus*. I don't own the Clone Wars or anything from the Bible, by the way, so don't sue, please.


**Rebels With a Cause**

* * *

It was an interesting experience, sharing a dream with other people, particularly when someone else who was very wise appeared in the dream with them.

One night, before the Jedi and Captain Rex had come to help them train for their insurgency against King Rash and the Separatists, the Onderon rebels went to bed for the night after a disagreement about the worth of the mission before them. Apparently, some of the lower ranking soldiers, like Dono and Hutch, were skeptical about fighting in a battle that they would likely die in, while Saw Gerrera had angrily replied that death was part of war, and that Dono and Hutch were being cowards if they refused to fight just because of their own fear. Saw's sister, Steela, and her would-be boyfriend, Lux Bonteri, couldn't find a way to diffuse the quarrel, what with Saw making one of his routine remarks about Lux being an inadequate soldier.

Finally, Steela had demanded that they stop their argument, and that they would talk about it more in the morning, so that's why they were sleeping now.

While asleep, it appeared to them that they were all within the same dream together, and they could see strange, primitive-looking humans going about their business in an old-looking city of some sort. Curiously enough, none of the fair people could see or hear the rebels of Onderon as they stood there drinking in all these details.

Then, the dream started to shift a little. They could see small groups of primarily men, but some women, too, walking down the streets and stopping at houses, proclaiming what they called the Good News of a man they called Jesus the Christ who had evidently made a grand sacrifice to save people from their vices, or sins, as the preachers called them, and had been resurrected three days after he died to defeat the power of death. None of the rebels knew enough about this to fully understand it, but some, especially Steela and Lux, began to realize that these preachers were trying to change their world, probably for the better, through their message of salvation.

Then the dream shifted a little again. It showed these preachers and proclaimers being captured and brought before various councils and thrones of kings and emperors, and being mocked and tried for their message, which the councilors and rulers said was blasphemy or evil, and being brutally tortured or executed for it. Except for Saw, who had seen every form of torture known to his galaxy, the rebels couldn't help but cringe slightly at the gruesome sights before them.

"Wow," Lux remarked to Steela, "I wonder why this Good News those poor people are speaking of would inspire such anger and hate among other people to the point where they would be murdered in barbaric ways."

"You're just saying that because you spend too much time in the Senate and not enough out on the field, Bonteri," said Saw, "I've seen enough brutality in my life that even this is nothing compared to that."

"Leave Lux alone, Saw," said Steela sternly, "Whatever's going on here, it obviously doesn't involve us, though I can't imagine what we're all doing in the same dream."

"Maybe this is some kind of metaphorical premonition of our future in the insurgency," suggested Dono as she looked around nervously.

"I think that it's Jedi who should talk about premonitions, Dono," remarked Hutch. "They can harness the Force. We can't."

"That is true," they heard an unfamiliar voice say, presumably to them. All of them, even Saw jumped at the approach of a man who looked not unlike the men in the visions, but dressed in a bright white robe.

"It is not easy for those who fight against a dominate force of evil to thrive in such a society, yet it is also the hardest, and the greatest thing, to do in support of a higher cause," he said.

"Who-who are you?" Lux said, almost stuttering it.

"I was Saul of Tarsus in life, though my name was changed to Paul, and later, Saint Paul," the man replied. "I am one of the witnesses to Christ Jesus you saw in your visions here in the world of dreams."

Saw grunted. "Well, now I've seen everything. Are you saying that you're someone who is dead?"

"Indeed," Paul stated, "I was beheaded in Rome at the end of my Christian journey. But I now have eternal life in Jesus' name, due to staying faithful to His word until the end. But that is not why I have been called to talk to you. Come a little closer to me."

Uncertain, they slowly stepped up to him so he could look into their faces.

"The Lord of heaven has heard about your lack of confidence in the insurgency you plan to use against a false king," said Paul, "He also knows about the Living Force that directs the events of your home world and its galaxy. Well, I have come to tell you that I, as well as others of my kind, from Saint Peter to Saint John and from Phoebe and Timothy, can sympathize with your situation. And I want you to know, whatever path you use to come to Jesus and the Almighty Father-of-All, through the Force or through others means, your band of rebels is strikingly similar to the Christians of the early Christian church."

"But, how can that be?" inquired Dono, "We use blasters and explosives and battle tactics, but it looks like all you use are words and healing powers. How can what you did be like what we're doing?"

Paul smiled. "'Tis quite simple, my friend. The world my brothers, sisters and I once lived in is a corrupt world, sliding deeper into vice and sin all the time, with countless people turning evil, and many of the good people are either too complacent or too afraid to stand up to it. But the Christian church, which was small but pure in my time, dared to believe in the goodness of God and that it is worth pain and death to bring more people close to Jesus Christ.

"So it is with your rebel alliance, as well. Your home, Onderon is occupied by a false king who is backed up by warmongers that want to control your galaxy as a whole, and most of the people do not dare to stand up to them. However, by allying with each other in a cause greater than that of the Separatists, you dare to fight for Onderon, believing that it is worth the risks to overthrow King Rash and reinstate King Dendup.

"Would you be willing to be shot painfully in the chest or the back so that those with greater fear of evil can live in peace?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Of course, I am!" announced Saw. "I was ready before I even signed on."

"I would do anything to make up for my past mistakes with the Separatist Alliance," said Lux.

"Well, I would die, too, if I have to," Dono said, feeling somewhat tougher and stronger now; evidently she was inspired by Paul's speech a lot.

"I second that," said Hutch.

"Now wait just a moment," said Steela as politely as she could, "Why, of all the people fighting in the galaxy during the Clone Wars, would you choose to talk to us? I mean, we _are_ a strong lot who _do_ wish to become legends of Onderon, I know that. But if you can appear in another galaxy besides your own, why choose the Onderon rebels? I would think you would want to talk to the more pious Jedi Order, who are practically in charge of the war."

"For one thing, the Jedi are becoming increasingly corrupted by the Clone War as it is," responded Paul. "They are less like the peacekeeping people they are supposed to be, though there are a few thankful exceptions. You, though, have not only good intentions, but good, uncorrupted hearts that make you able to fight your battles without losing your morals in the process. You fight for what is right, while the Jedi fight because they have lost their way."

"Well, I knew that many Jedi have been doing highly questionable things since the beginning of the war, starting with the fall of that Weequay Jedi… what was his name?"

"Sora Bulq," finished Lux, "I remember some of my former friends in the Confederacy said that he had 'seen the light' when he joined forces with Count Dooku."

"He did not see the light, only the darkness, sad to say," said Paul. "But I believe you must take heart in the truth that a small band of rebels such as yourselves are strikingly similar to the early Christian church. The church persevered and eventually thrived because of what my brothers and sisters did, though the greatest credit must go to God's Holy Spirit, without whom the disciples would never have been able to preach God's holy name to the masses. Death was, and still is, to be expected in many parts of the world. You, too, must face that reality. Our chances for success and your chances for success are equal, and we did it because we have the higher power of the Lord on our side. If we could win, so can you, and so must you. The Force, which is _part_ of creation, but not creation itself nor the Creator, guides the affairs of your galaxy like God does here. Believe in Jesus, and believe in the Force _because_ you believe in Jesus, _not instead _of Jesus, and nothing will ever take away your chance for eternal life."

This was not what the rebels would have expected to hear in a dream a few minutes ago, but now, as Paul wrapped up his speech to them, it was as if a great log had been lifted off their chests. Saw looked a little skeptical, perhaps because he was set in his ways of being short-tempered and impetuous, but the others took heart in this, and could not help cheering in their dream, suddenly shouting praises to Jesus in a language they didn't understand, which Paul explained was "speaking in tongues" through the Holy Spirit.

Saw stared at them all as if they were crazy. "All right," he said, "Maybe I _haven't_ seen everything."

"Oh, come on, Saw," said Steela, punching him in the arm, "There's nothing wrong with a little guidance and encouragement at a time like this." She turned to the saint. "Thanks, Paul, for everything. Will we ever see you again, by the way, when this dream ends?"

"If you remain faithful to Jesus, and to your dangerous but righteous insurgency, you may," said Paul, "but that is not up to me. Only God holds the Book of Life, and only he can write in the names of the saved and blot out the names of the damned. But fear not. You are all in the hands of something much greater and much better than you can imagine."

Dono actually rushed forward and hugged Paul. Saw and Lux wondered if she had fallen for this dead but living man.

"Thank you, Dono," said Paul, "but do not cling to me for long. I must go back to the kingdom where I experience the everlasting joy of the Lord Jesus. But there is one more thing," he said, commanding their attention. "When you all wake up, I believe there will be a few copies of a book called the Acts of the Apostles, which may give you inspiration and focus your enthusiasm for your grueling task ahead. It tells all about the history of the early Christian church, and may help the more fearful of you realize that any pain is worth a cause that holds to the right-hand path. For now, farewell!"

And with that, as suddenly as he was there, he was gone. And then the dream ended.

And there indeed were a few copies of a small book called "Acts" in their camp.

Some of them, like Lux, Steela, and Dono remembered seeing a vision in the dream of Paul when he was Saul of Tarsus, a persecutor of the Christians, when Jesus appeared and spoke to him, telling him the truth about Himself. Saul was so smitten by the truth that he fell from his horse, as his mount was apparently called. Now they didn't liken themselves to Paul's exact experience, but they did understand what discovering a hidden truth was like. You see, it happened to them.

They got down on their knees and meditated on the existence of the Force and of the savior of mankind until the next morning, when they prepared to meet the Jedi. Saw didn't want to tell them about what they dreamed about, but Steela and Lux knew that they should find out eventually, so one day…


End file.
